The present invention relates to exercising aids, and more particularly to a device that facilitates gripping of an exercise apparatus.
Muscular strength development is typically accomplished by using various types of devices and machines which provide forces to resist movement by a user. Such exercising apparatus are well known in the art with the most common resistive devices employing weights or springs such as the pulley-weight machine, the barbell, and various frictional devices of both mechanical and fluid type.
In order to achieve maximum rates of muscular development, muscles must be exercised independently and with high intensity. Thus, when exercising, it is typical to repeat an exercise motion over the full range of movement of the muscle. In performing such repetitious motions, a user's grip may weaken thus limiting the number of repetitious exercise motions exerted by a user. It would thus be desirable to provide a device which would enhance a user's grip on the exercise apparatus.
One known device functioning as such an exercise aid comprises a strap of woven material having one end forming a loop such that the opposite end may extend through the loop opening to form a noose for receiving a user's wrist. The free end of the strap is then wrapped around the hand grippable portion of an exercise device and held in place by the user's grip. Such device, however, is ackward to install and uncomfortable during use.